


GROUP CHATS

by mrsbillyhargrove



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Memes, Modern AU, Multi, Vines, Yeeet, everyone has modern hairstyles except steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbillyhargrove/pseuds/mrsbillyhargrove
Summary: Literally just memes group chats and vinesAlso better hairstylesSo no more mullet for BillyRead if you're depressed and wanna laugh





	1. You have been stopped

**Author's Note:**

> EmoMike: mike  
> Bitchin: eleven  
> ChocolateDaddy: Lucas (THE ACTOR CALLED HIMSELF THAT I SWEAR IM NOT RACIST)  
> WiseBoi: will  
> SonOfABitch: Dustin  
> MadMax: max
> 
> GoodHair™: steve  
> fuckallthis: Billy  
> Bullshit™: Nancy  
> ImNotNormal: Jonathan

_ChocolateDaddy named the chat OG Party_

ChocolateDaddy: heyyyyyyyyy

EmoMike: you can't call the group chat that

_EmoMike changed the chat name to OG Party Plus One_

ChocolateDaddy: daaaammmnnn Mike you still bitchin bout max being in the party 

ChocolateDaddy: smh

Bitchin: DID SOMEKNE SAY BITCHIN

ChocolateDaddy: omg

WiseBoi: guys it's late stop

SonOfABitch: gUyS iTs LaTe StOp

WiseBoi: you have been stopped

MadMax: that's an off topic question 

WiseBoi: permission denied 

EmoMike: sTOP QUOTING VINES

ChoclateDaddy: here come dat boi

Bitchin: oh shit waddup

_SonOfABicth named the chat MEMELORDZ_

WiseBoi: guysssssss it's late and I'm going to bed so goodnight and I'll see you guys tomorrow

ChocolateDaddy: byeeee

MadMax: see ya

SonOfABicth: *titanic song*

Bitchin: goodbye everybody 

EmoMike: bye

 


	2. I think I know more about American gorl than YOU do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy gets added to the teens group chat for some reason
> 
> Him and Nancy have a good time and quote vines after Steve accidentally quotes one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this my loves

_GoodHair™ added fuckallthis to the chat._

_GoodHair™ named the chat Give Him a C H A N C E_

GoodHair™: before you guys go off on me and delete Billy from the chat, here me out

GoodHair™: I added him in cause like he has no R E A L friends 

GoodHair™: tommy doesn't count as his friend

fuckallthis: what the fuck

fuckallthis: Harrington wtf 

Bullshit™: Billy get out

GoodHair™: Billy don't you dare

fuckallthis: wait wait wait

fuckallthis: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE 

GoodHair™: trust me Billy this will help you

fuckallthis: nahhhh fam

fuckallthis: look I got low key social anxiety

Bullshit™: THATS BULLSHIT 

fuckallthis: tHaTs bULLsHiT

Bullshit™: Steve why do you even have his number 

GoodHair™: irrelevant 

GoodHair™: Billy this will help you

fuckallthis: no

fuckallthis: it 

fuckallthis: won't 

GoodHair™: I think I know more about helping people than you do

Bullshit™: I think I know more about American Girl than YOU do

fuckallthis: gasp

fuckallthis: did Nancy just quote a vine 

Bullshit™: omg billy

 fuckallthis: yeah

Bullshit™: do u watch vines 

fuckallthis: yES

Bullshit™: prove it

Bullshit™: DONT FUCK WITH ME I HAVE THE POWER OF...

fuckallthis: GOD A N D ANIME ON MY SIDE HUUUUUUUUUUUH

Bullshit™: GASP U DOOOOOO

Bullshit™: he can stay

GoodHair™: what just happened 

fuckallthis: I made a new friend

_Bullshit™ named the chat V I N E S_

 


	3. Hey thanks for checking in I'm still a piece of garbage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve talk and stUFF is revealed

_GoodHair™ started a chat with fuckallthis._

GoodHair™: heeeeyyyy ;)

fuckallthis: hey thanks for checking in I'm still a piece of garbage

GoodHair™: duuuude stop you're great

GoodHair™: also did you mean what you said earlier about having social anxiety

fuckallthis: babe that's not all I have I got social anxiety, separation anxiety, depression, insomnia, all that shit

GoodHair™: bby why didn't you tell me

fuckallthis: you got enough to worry sbout

 fuckallthis: hey why did you add me in that chat anyway

GoodHair™: ummmm

GoodHair™: I was planning on telling them about us

fuckallthis:  ur kidding

fuckallthis: they would hate you 

fuckallthis: they hate me

GoodHair™: Nancy doesn't anymore

fuckallthis: but what about jonathan

GoodHair™: he agrees with whatever Nancy says

fuckallthis: okay........ were you planning on telling your kids

GoodHair™ Gtg bye <3

fuckallthis: wait Steve 

_GoodHair™ left the chat._

 

 


	4. mean gorls (like the gru meme)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dustin can't spell and accidentally becomes the gru meme

**MEMELORDZ**

SonOfABicth: hey guys

MadMax: excuse me

Bitchin: uM

SonOfABicth: and gorls

ChoclateDaddy: OMG HE SAID GORLS

ChocolateDaddy: HES THE GRU MEME NOW

SonOfABitch: guys I meant girls

MadMax: mean gorls

EmoMike: sharkboy and lavagorl 

ChocolateDaddy: I'm a Barbie gorl

SonOfABitch: oh my god

WiseBoi: gossip gorl

SonOfABitch: gUYS

Bitchin: California gorls

SonOfABitch: Guys I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TALK TO YOU GUYS ABOUT

EmoMike: what is it 

SonOfABitch: it's about my mom

EmoMike: omg is she okay 

SonOfABitch: goddammit I meant Steve 

SonOfABitch: he's been acting weird lately anD he's been hanging out with Billy 

MadMax: what

MadMax: nah fam you're lying Billy doesn't have any friends

SonOfABitch: no I'm fr

MadMax: add Steve to the chat

_SonOfABitch added GoodHair™ to the chat._

_SonOfABitch changed the chat name to We Need To Talk_

GoodHair™: Dustin why

SonOfABitch: why are you hanging out with Billy 

GoodHair™: I'm not

ChocolateDaddy: FAKE NEWS

GoodHair™: how'd you find out we were dating

SonOfABitch: wAIT WHAT

GoodHair™: SHIT YOU DIDNT KNOW

WiseBoi: STEVE

MadMax: WTF

ChocolateDaddy: oHMYGOD

EmoMike: bruuuuuuh

Bitchin: ahahhahahahahha

GoodHair™: BYE

_GoodHair™ left the chat._

 


	5. fuck this shit I'm out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max talks to Billy

_MadMax started a chat with fuckallthis._

MadMax: I swear to god if you hurt Steve I WILL kill you

fuckallthis: what are you talking abiut

MadMax: you and steve

fuckallthis: what about us

MadMax: how y'all are dating

fuckallthis: hahaha nooooo we aren't 

MadMax: hahaah that is not correct. BECAUSE ACCORDING TO STEVE YALL ARE

fuckallthis: oH MY GOD HE TOLD?!?!?

MadMax: oh shit he didn't tell you

fuckallthis: NO

MadMax: oof

_MadMax added fuckallthis to We Need To Talk._

fuckallthis: who are all of you guys

ChocolateDaddy: lucas

WiseBoi: will

EmoMike: mike

Bitchin: jane

SonOfABitch: dustin

fuckallthis: oh shit it's the kids

_fuckallthis left the chat._

_MadMax added fuckallthis to the chat._

MadMax: Billy

fuckallthis: what

MadMax: we need to talk

ChocolateDaddy: oh shittttt that's Billy

ChocolateDaddy: y'all we're gonna die

fuckallthis: naaaahhh fam Steve is gonna die cAUSE HE TOLD ALL OF YOU

GoodHair™: hey guys what's up

ChocolateDaddy: scroll up

GoodHair™: oh hey billy

fuckallthis: Harrington you TOLD THEM

GoodHair™ Fuck this shit I'm out 

fuckallthis: nooooo you're staying in this group chat

_fuckallthis changed the chat name to Why_

fuckallthis: Steve why did you even tell them

GoodHair™: it came in out on accident 

SonOfABitch: hahahhahahahaha I get it

SonOfABitch: it CAME OUT

SonOfABitch: LIKE YOU TWO JUST DID

fuckallthis: okay listen up you little shits

fuckallthis: you guys h a v e to keep this a secret

fuckallthis: if my dad finds out... oof 

MadMax: bruh shut up what's Neil going to do

ChocolateDaddy: ooooo is Billy scared of his daddy

ChoclateDaddy: hahahah

MadMax: yeah he is he's a fucking baby 

EmoMike: hahah Billy's bit so tough after all

SonOfABitch: awww is Billy scared 

fuckallthis: shut up

GoodHair™: guys come on

fuckallthis: fuck all of you

_fuckallthis left the chat._

 


	6. I thought you were bae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve talk
> 
> Steve tries to make everything better with vines

_GoodHair™ started a chat with fuckallthis._

GoodHair™: Billy is everything okay

fuckallthis: leave me alone

fuckallthis: I thought I could trust you 

GoodHair™: I though you were bae...*scoffs* turns out your just fam

fuckallthis: NOWS NOT THE TIME TO QUOTE VINES

fuckallthis: why did you tell them

GoodHair™: did I fucking stutter

GoodHair™: I told you it was an accident

fuckallthis: I ToLd YoU iT wAs An AcCiDeNt

fuckallthis: you don't just tell someone on accident how the fuck does that even happen

GoodHair™: LOOK

GoodHair™: they were like why are you hanging out with Billy and I was like im not and they were like FAKE NEWS and I was like okay okay okay how did you find out we were dating and apparently they didn't 

fuckallthis: bUT

GoodHair™: If you want I'll talk to them about it¿

fuckallthis: fine

fuckallthis: I'm still mad at you though

 _fuckallthis left the chat_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Why_

_GoodHair™ removed fuckallthis from the chat._

_GoodHair™ renamed the chat Chill_

GoodHair™: guys y'all need to chill

MadMax: about?

GoodHair™: Billy

SonOfABitch: Steve we talked about this.... we're not allowed to talk about Satan on this chat

ChocolateDaddy: ahahahahaahahah

GoodHair™: guys fr

EmoMike: guys after thinking about it for awhile, I'm kinda on Steve's side

EmoMike: remember when I first started dating El and y'all hated her, but then you grew to like her?

EmoMike: and remember when Lucas first started dating max how everyone hated her

SonOfABitch: I didn't hate her

WiseBoi: I didn't hate her

Bitchin: i DID but I got over it

GoodHair™: Mike ur the only one who hated her

EmoMike: irrelevant 

EmoMike: my point is that maybe we should give Billy a chance

WiseBoi: mike has a point

SonOfABicth: yeah I guess...

ChocolateDaddy: FINE

MadMax: ugh fine guys

GoodHair™: thanks guys

_EmoMike added fuckallthis to chat._

fuckallthis: guys wtf why am I back her

EmoMike: shut up and listen

EmoMike: we're gonna give you a chance

fuckallthis: ummm thanks¿

EmoMike: mhm no problem

EmoMike: you should only be thanking me 

fuckallthis: idk who you are, but I like you. 

 


End file.
